


12 Days of Christmas

by Demondog136



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Hogwarts, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just all the fluff, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Post-Hogwarts, Potions, Potions Accident, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Quidditch, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, will never be Beta read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondog136/pseuds/Demondog136
Summary: Each day I will try to put out another chapter, just small little fun one shots :) I am going to try to keep in touch with the song of 12 days of Christmas with magical twists of course. Tags will be updated with each new chapter, and I really suck at summaries.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. First Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writers_Den_Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_Den_Discord/gifts).



> So since I've been a horrible writer all year I thought I would try to do 12 straight days of posting, but I might regret this later so let's see if I can do this. To those hoping I will be posting soon on others T.T sorry they are still in the workers. RL sucks tbh, but I have a lot of things in the works for you guys. So hopefully 2020 will bring new chapters and fics!

_First day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

It had been a long tiring day; the ministry was rushing paperwork through so everything can be clear on Yule, or for muggleborns Christmas. Draco was looking forward to a good hot dinner and some cuddle time with his boyfriend. Draco opened their front door and took one look around. Apparently having a quite night with is boyfriend was too much to ask for when one was dating the savior of the wizarding world. One look at the wreck living room almost had Draco wished he didn’t leave his office just yet.

There in the middle of the chaos sat Harry his glasses askew on his face with a magical parrot sitting on his shoulder singing an awful Christmas tune. The tree Harry had decorated was now tipped over ornaments lay everywhere, the couch and end table were toppled over, papers strewn everywhere, not to mention food and drinks were spilled on the carpet. Draco just pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long night.

“ _One the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me! One singing parrot.”_ The bird screeched right into Harry’s ear for the hundredth time since he arrived.

“Draco!” Harry cried in relief, “Thank merlin you’re here! Make him stop please!” Harry begged so close to tears. “He just showed up and he won’t stop sing! It isn’t even how the bloody song goes. Each time I tried to catch him he just kept flying out of reach!”

Draco just shook his head and looked up; nothing could be normal in their house could it? “Harry, you are a wizard.” Draco stated calmly as he took out his wand and cast a Silencio charm on the bird, plunging the room into beautiful peaceful silence.

Harry looked over at Draco his eyes rimmed in red as if he was about to cry, apparently Draco wasn’t the only one with a stressful day. With a quick flick of his wand the room start to piece its self-back together; paper neatly stacked, the tree and ornaments returned to pristine condition, cups and plates fixed. Only thing not salvageable was the food, but that’s what house elves are for.

Harry sniffled the day just got to be too much; the prophet was following him around while he was shopping trying to find the perfect gift for Draco. He had the perfect thing in mind too! Then the first guy showed up quickly followed by five other reporters, and he didn’t want Draco to find out what the possible gift was, so he had to return home empty handed. Screw the daily prophet! He just wanted at least a normal outing, it’s bad enough he couldn’t work anywhere without it getting swarmed by people wanting to see the chosen one, or even places just using his name to draw in a crowd. The ministry was no help in controlling the reporters thus he was forced to do work from home under a different name. Granted it was relaxing but he could never open a shop, at least not yet maybe in a few years, but it was just frustrating. After the waste of a trip going out, Harry returned home. He started on paperwork for his job, what he did was run a home apothecary with Neville amazing greenhouse he was able to get some rare ingredients to grow and thus sale to potion masters. He was an hour in trying to put together the next order when this Parrot came flying out of fireplace sing at the top of his lungs this awful bloody song. Harry ended up chasing the bird around his living room as it flew about singing and laughing at him. He had just given up when he saw his boyfriend walk through the door.

Once the room was returned to proper order Harry didn’t give his boyfriend a chance to put his wand away before throwing himself at Draco. Holding him tight, he just needed to be held right now after today.

Draco was startled at first as his boyfriend collided with him, but soon returned the hug relaxing. It seems like both of them had a really rough day.

* * * * _~Magical page break~_ * * * *

After attaching a penned letter, explaining to the owner of the beast that his/her parrot escaped and had terrorized them and that they needed to either A. find it another home or B. find a way to keep it from escaping; then telling the parrot to go home (who knew it would have been that easy?), both Harry and Draco ended up on the couch under one of the many flannel blankets Harry bought each with a cup of tea right in front of the crackling first with a radio playing softly in the background. Draco’s arm was draped around Harry’s shoulders and Harry’s head rested just under Draco chin. This is how the night was supposed to go, nice and peaceful.


	2. Second Day of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I am 2 for 2! Yay. Sorry for any grammatical errors it's getting late and I really don't want to go back through and read it. Enjoy!

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me….._

Fred and George just pulled off the most amazing prank ever, better than anything then the marauders did. They had just successfully talked the house elves mixing some of their pastries in with the feast; and dessert was to be served here soon and no one knew what was about to happen. They had to keep their smiles and laughter off their faces, they had barely touched their dinner too much excitement in waiting for their big prank of the year to take place. This would have been better at Halloween feast, but sadly the potion was still in the experimental phase, so yule feast had to do; right before students departed for the winter hols.

The dinner was soon replaced by dessert and everyone plates soon filled with the sweets. Fred and George sat watching slowly picking at their own sweets and were slowly becoming anxious as the time passed. Maybe the elves didn’t add their pastries into the mix, maybe they told the headmaster, oh gods what would happen if their mum found out before they pulled of the prank. Then the lovely sounds of a pop quickly followed by gasp.

Fred and George looked around in time to see purple smoke raise from the Hufflepuff table and a badger was in place of the student. Fred and George looked at each other and smiled ah yes, the best prank ever.

Soon other students started to change, otters, toads, snakes, and many other types of animals. The hall was filled with the mixture of animals sounds and human screams at what was happening. The twins were having a good laugh, that was until Professor McGonagall stood behind them and cleared her throat.

Twins just froze and slowly turned to face their feared professor.

“Messrs. Weasleys I am not surprised to see you in the center of this shenanigans. I will ask that you escort yourselves to the headmaster’s office and wait outside. I have to help with the mess you’ve two left behind.”

Fred and George just nodded their heads and made a quick escape, knowing that this was not going to end well for them.

* * * * _~Magical time skip~_ * * * *

The other professor quickly separated the animal students from the non-animal students. Letting the children not effected go to their dorms while the one sadly effect had to stay in the Great Hall. Harry was one of the unlucky ones and was turned into an animal he was a cat of some sort just a cub from what he could tell his paws were huge. Big enough where he easily trip over them, he didn’t have a tail which was strange he was spotted. That is all he could tell really. He sighed, which came out as a cute chirping sound, and laid down placing his head on his paws. He really hoped whatever the twins did would wear off soon.

It was almost thirty minutes since the headmaster, that the teacher door opened up. Several animals’ heads swiveled around to look at the Headmaster as he approached.

“Well hasn’t this been an exciting night; I am sorry that this has happened but after talking with Messrs. Weasleys we’ve came to find the cure, if you will.” Dumbledore paused as multiple screeches of different animals filled the halls at once. “Calm now it’s almost over. All you have to do is find you matching partner in this mess; see Messrs. Weasleys set this potion to expose one’s true heart’s desire, or true love, and in doing so they create the potion to turn the consumer into the animals that best represented them.”

Harry gulped, nope nope, this was not okay. He shivered he was afraid of who could possibly be his true heart’s desire.

“They said as soon as you acknowledge your counter part will you be changed back into your human selves. Good luck everyone!”

Soon the hunt was on for most as animals moved around looking for their counterparts. It was just moments later the first pop was heard and two students looked at each other in shock. It was Hermione and Ron, Harry let out a chirping laugh, he saw that coming from a mile away.

While others looked Harry hid, he was cowering under the head table away from everyone moving about. He didn’t want to be found, he knew who his counterpart was, and he knew they would not be happy with him. More and more students found each other, there was Neville and Blaise, Luna and Pansy and few other shocking pairs. Yet here he was hiding under the table.

There was a chirp behind him causing Harry to jump in fright turning around to see a Lynx. The fur was a greyish brown with spots appearing in a random pattern, tufted ears, a bod tail and was just a small cub like himself.

Oh no, no no no no. He couldn’t have found him Harry lowered his ears and hissed. Nope he would not let this happen not ever. The swatted at the other lynx silver eyes boring into him as he tried to back away.

The other was not pleased and growled back giving only a warning chirp before he pounced Harry. This caused the both of them to tumbled down the steps leading to the head table, coming to the bottom step with Harry being pinned by the other lynx.

Silver eyes caught green eyes and widen in shock, oh no. Harry closed his eyes in fear of rejection he knew that was coming. Instead he was in shock as he felt a rough lick start cleaning his face and a purring coming from the other lynx. Harry slowly opened his eyes to see silver one’s dancing in happiness. Harry let out a small chirp that was echoed by the other.

A puff of grey smoke erupted between the two and soon the two lynx cubs where replaced by students. One Harry Potter and the other Draco Malfoy, Harry just stared up in shock at Draco who just smiled down.

“School enemies are really just love-struck fools.” Was all Draco said before bestowing a kiss to Harry.

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me, two chirping Lynxes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://foxloft.com/animal-totem-jewelry/pendant/Lynx?i=1
> 
> Information of why I chose a lynx ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know I failed T.T but I'll still post here since I am having fun with it. This one is fav of mine now, it was so fun to write, but be warned it's extremely tooth-rotting fluff, I gave myself cavities from it. >.> I also had to cut myself short on it since I would just continue writing on it. Reason why I was late in posting. I hope it was worth the wait though. On to the fluff!

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_

Harry had decided that today was the perfect day to fly; Hermione was trying to drag him and Ron once again into the library since exams were slowly closing in. But Harry could only take so many hours crammed up inside. So, he made his silent escape as Ron was helping his girlfriend carry books to and from the table.

He quickly made his way out to the quidditch pitch his shoes crunching in the snow, tossing his bag into the stands while summoning his broom. The sun was out and welcoming and a slight breeze was blowing, yes today was a perfect day to be flying instead of being cooped up inside Harry thought as he took in a deep breath.

Soon his broom arrived, and he set off flying nothing in mind just flying, he made a few heart stopping dives looping around the pitch as fast as he could. He enjoys feeling the wind whip through his hair as flew at top speeds racing up and down the pitch.

It was a flash of gold that caught his attention; a snitch was released on to the pitch and without a second thought Harry went after it entering a deep dive, he caught up the snitch in a second and his fingers wrapping around the cool metal the snitch wings still beating.

“As quick as ever I see Potter.” A voice said once Harry came to a hover with snitch in hand. Harry jumped he knew someone else had come on the pitch but that left his mind the moment he entered the deep dive.

“I’ll take that as a compliment Malfoy.”

“How about a seeker game? First one to catch the snitch three times wins?”

“Oh, and what are the prizes?” Harry was intrigued.

“Hmmm, if I win, I get to take you on a date next Hogsmeade weekend.”

Harry just smiled, and shook his head, “Now you are making me want to lose. I will still play fair, but since we both know who the better seeker is, after each catch, I make I want a kiss.” Harry said a goofy smile on his face, his cheeks a little red from cold air.

“Your on.” With that the snitch was released from Harry’s grasp as both seekers looked each and mentally counted to 30 to give the snitch sometime to fly around before they both took off in different directions in hunt for the snitch.

It took about 20 minutes of searching for the two students to spot the snitch the first time, both were circling around the pitch each by a goal post when a shimmering gold from the center caught their attention. The hovering was the snitch tempting both seekers to it. Both raced towards it but when both where in reaching distanced the snitch took off straight up. Causing both seekers to follow suit neck and neck, them both elbowing one another as they grew closer. Finger brushing the metal, when one hand yanked it away and a triumphant shout could be heard.

“That is a kiss for me.” Harry said cheekily as he stopped his broom next to Draco who was just hovering.

Draco just rolled his eyes, “alright.” He leaded over his broom towards Harry and brushed his lips again his cheek; before withdrawing back to his own broom.

Harry looked over to Draco a pout on his lips. “You cheat!”

Draco just gave him a sly grin, “I am not. You never told me how to kiss you.” With that Draco gave him a wink and drifted away a bit indicating the second round.

Harry just pouted as he released the snitch, letting the next round being.

This round went by faster, less the 10 minutes before Harry saw the snitch hovering above the Ravenclaw stands, he looked over and notice Draco still looking but keeping his eye on Harry to see if he makes any sudden move. Harry decided to slow drift over making sure the snitch didn’t move along with Draco not noticing.

Draco saw the snitch and saw Harry inching closer. He knew he didn’t have a change but took off in hopes of either the snitch taking off or Harry being to late to notice. Of course, Harry saw the moment Draco took off and followed he was in luck that he was closer. The snitch sensing its capture tried it best to fly away but Harry just snatch it out of the air.

Harry smiled and Draco just groaned, Harry once again flew towards Draco tossing his prize at the blonde. Draco just sighed snatching the snitch out of the air, Harry goofy smile and his wild looking hair even more messed up from the wind and his rosy cheeks. He was just so cute!

Draco leaned over and kiss his forehead right were the scare was, letting his lips linger on his cool skin before drifting away. He smiled at Harry cute pout he knew he would see; his boyfriend could be so cute sometimes.

“Draaaacooo!” Harry whined, he pouted even more as he saw his boyfriend smile at him.

Draco smiled even more, before releasing the snitch once more. Last try the winner had already be decided, but the game still wasn’t over. Staring into those jade eyes Draco loved so much for 30 seconds before they both took off. Yes, there wasn’t a chance for Draco to win but he knew he would still take his boyfriend down to Hogsmeade for a date, Harry would get more kissed, but this had a sense of thrill to it.

10 minutes flew by neither one had spotted the snitch, soon it turned to 15 minutes then 20. They were both anxious to spot the snitch, as minutes ticked by. Then the snitch was spotted both took off in a flash chasing it down the field. Hearts pounding as they weaved in and out of the stands the snitch quickly weaving trying to avoid capture. Steep dives down quick turn up but the two seekers were right on its tail. Hands out reached….

Both seekers stopped looking at each other a laughter boiling over, the snitch wings folded back turning back into a small golden ball till the next. Warm fingers brushing against each other the snitch was firmly grasped between the two seekers. They had some how did the impossible and caught the snitch at the same time.

Harry just gave a goofy looking smile to his boyfriend, “Does this make it a tie?”

Draco pretended to think about it a moment, “I think it does.”

Harry leaned closer, that smile still plastered on, “really?”

Draco met Harry in the middle, “Really you imp, but I think I can concede this once if you agree to go on a date with me.”

“Mmm seal it with a kiss?” Draco hummed in agreement as their two lips met, cold and chapped but it was one of the best kisses they have ever shared.

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, Three silly kisses._

**Author's Note:**

> I really do hope you enjoyed this <3 please please! Leave comments and kudos I love them and they help inspire what to write next. If you are shy send me an email at demondog136@yahoo.com and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. Anyways much love to all you lovely readers, and I will see you in the next chapter.
> 
> Would love to have you guys to join the discord, we are a friendly group, for writers and Betas, our doors are always open and we love to help each other out with story idea and writers block. join here https://discord.gg/A5mtcDC


End file.
